Soneach: Christmas
by FairyTalePrincess16
Summary: A short Soneach Christmas story featuring my OCs. Enjoy!


Celeste was wrapping her gifts for her brothers and her sisters. Christmas was one of her favorite holidays ever. As soon as she was done with the gifts, she places them in the bag.

"Okay, that's everyone. Now to head to The Hedgehogs' house. I hope Peach will be there too." She said.

Celeste puts on her sky blue coat, white scarf and blue earmuffs to keep her warm. She opens the door and locks it and walks to The Hedgehogs' house.

As she got there, she knocks on the door.

The door opens, "Celeste! You're here!" Solara lets her in and closes the door.

"Merry Christmas, Solara Hedgie." Celeste hands her the gift.

"Thanks Celesty! Merry Christmas." Solara said.

It was Solara's nickname for her.

"Hey, little sis, how are you doing?" Aline said.

"I'm doing great, big sis!" Celeste said as both sisters hugged each other.

"Some sister love, am I right?" Sonic said as he walked in.

"Hey there, cousin. Waiting for pink blossom?" Aline asked.

"Yes!" Sonic said with a thumbs up.

"Um, pal. I hate to say about this, but-"Chase's sentence was cut off when the door opened; Peach walks in with someone. A red Italian plumber, Mario.

"Hi everyone, sorry I'm late." Peach said. She was wearing a ponytail, a pink shirt with dark pink sleeves, a blue brooch and a white fluff around her shirt's bottom, dark pink pants and white gloves and boots (she was wearing the same outfit from the Winter Olympic Games).

"Oh." Sonic's ears droop down, his heart shattered at what he saw.

While partying, Sonic was feeling a bit lonely with no love in his heart. He thought it was too late to love Peach since she's with someone else.

"Um, I'm going outside to get some fresh air." Sonic said, hiding his tears.

"Oh, okay." Peach said with a curious look on her face.

She watches him heading outside the door as it slams.

 ***SLAM!***

Mario smirked seductively when he saw Sonic gone; now he can have some fun with Peach.

 _ **With Sonic**_

Sonic was walking in the snow storm, shivering and teeth chattering; his dream didn't come true. Every night he wished on a star that his love for Peach will come true. But now, it didn't.

"Peach, I've always loved you. But now, I'm too late." He sobs and shivers at the same time.

 _ **With Peach**_

Peach was beginning to worry about Sonic; he's been gone for too long.

" _Oh, I wonder if Sonic is okay. He'll freeze to death outside."_ Peach said to herself.

She looked at Mario texting his cell phone.

Peach sees the name he's texting to: Pauline.

"Who are you texting to, Mario?" She asked.

This caught Mario as he quickly hid the cell phone before she could look.

Too late.

"Um… my-a brother." Mario lied, speaking in his Italian ascent.

What he didn't know is that Aline has Mario's cell phone.

"I think you have some explaining, chubby." She said, holding Mario's cell phone.

"Hey!" Mario tries to snatch it back, but Aline was too fast for him.

She flies toward the ceiling before Mario could grab the phone.

Everyone but Peach knew that Mario was a two timer.

"Big bro, hold him." Celeste said to Adrian.

He nodded and held Mario with his telekinesis.

Aline flew down and hands the phone to Peach. "I think your boyfriend is two timing you, princess."

"No! She's-a lying, Peach! Don't listen to her!" Mario struggled.

Peach reads the text message for a few seconds.

"You're cheating on me Mario?! How could you!" Peach glared at him.

"…"

"Princess Peach, I'm worried about our cousin. He could freeze out there." Gospel said with a worried look on her face.

"Wait! Peach! I can explain!" Mario screamed.

"We're through, Mario. I thought of giving this present to you, but you don't deserve it. Happy Christmas." She took the present for Mario and heads out the door to go find Sonic.

 _ **With Sonic**_

He was nearly pale and frozen; he was freezing to death.

He fell in the snow, feeling exhausted from walking in the snow for too long.

The breeze blew into his face, making his teeth chatter.

He was going on a hypothermia shock. It wasn't too severe, but it could cause his body temperature to drop.

"SONIC!" a voice called him far away.

He didn't have enough energy to move; he blacked out.

"Is…..he…..okay?"

"He's…freezing…..to…..death…."

"Is…he…..dead? _*SLAP_!*…..OW! Aline…..thathurt!"

"….Cheesy…if you can't say something nice….don't say anything at all…."

"Sonic…wake…..up….please wake up!"

His eyes begin to open slowly, seeing blurry figures in front of him.

"He's opening his eyes!"

"Sonic?" a pink blurry figure said.

As soon as his blurry vision clears up he sees Peach's face in front of him.

"Huh? Peach?" Sonic said with a weak voice.

"Thank god, Sonic. You had me worried!" Peach said.

"Well, I'm fine." Sonic said. He was in a bad mood to see her.

"Where is Mario? Isn't he with you?" he asked her.

"Um, guys? Can I be alone with Sonic, please?" Peach asked.

They all nodded and left the room.

"Sonic, I broke up with him." She said.

"Oh well, I'm sure you'll find someone new." Sonic said. His ears dropped.

"Actually Sonic, I already found someone else."

"Really? Who?"

"You."

Before he could answer, he was cut off with a kiss on his lips from Peach.

The kiss only lasted a minute as they broke apart for air.

"Sonic…"

"I love you, Peachy." Sonic breathed in her face.

"I love you too, Sonikku." Peach said with tears of happiness. "And Merry Christmas, my blue knight in shining armor."

"Merry Christmas, my beautiful cherry blossom."

Sonic's wish came true.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Merry Christmas! ;)**


End file.
